Kate Todd
Kate Todd From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search This article is about the Canadian actress. For the NCIS character, see Caitlin Todd. Question book-new.svg This biographical article relies too much on references to primary sources. Please improve this article by adding secondary or tertiary sources. Contentious material about living persons that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately, especially if potentially libelous or harmful. (July 2011) Kate Todd Born December 12, 1987 (age 27)12 Occupation Actress, singer-songwriter, musician Years active 2002–present Website www.katetodd.com External images Kate Todd with her guitar3 Kate Todd at 161 Kate Todd (born December 12, 1987) is a Canadian actress, singer and songwriter. She's best known for her role as Lily Randall in Radio Free Roscoe and Sally in Life with Derek. She is also known for her continuing role as Erica in the movie and series My Babysitter's a Vampire and has a recurring role in the Canadian drama series The L.A. Complex as Katee. Contents hide 1 Biography 1.1 Early life 1.2 Career 2 Filmography 3 Singles 4 Activism 5 References 6 External links Biographyedit Early lifeedit Todd grew up north of Toronto in Innisfil, Ontario, where she attended Nantyr Shores Secondary School, graduating with honors and earning the distinction of receiving a designate Ontario Scholar award. Through her youth she was known as Katie, but changed to Kate when she started acting.3 While attending high school Todd tutored French and gained her compulsory community service hours traveling to local schools addressing students on the issues of bullying. Todd has also been involved with the KidsFest Canada charity, a non-government funded program designed to help fight child poverty.3 Careeredit Todd got her acting start at age fourteen when she landed the lead role of Lily Randall on the popular television series Radio Free Roscoe. The show ran for two seasons, received the ‘Best Teen Show’ award and the ‘Parent’s Choice’ award at the New York Worlds Festival in 2003 and a Gemini award in 2005, and continues to be aired in Canada, the United States, and many countries throughout the world.3 In 2006, Todd performed in the feature film The Tracey Fragments. She also played the lead role of Lauren Findley in the movie Grizzly Rage. She also made appearances on the TV shows Naturally, Sadie and in Life with Derek, in which she has a recurring role as Sally.IMDB Todd has since appeared in a Lifetime Movie of the Week, More Sex and the Single Mom, and the CBC movie Booky Makes Her Mark. Currently she has a main role as Erica, a teenage vampire, in the series My Babysitter's a Vampire.IMDB Filmographyedit Year Title Role Notes 2002 Strange Days at Blake Holsey High Cassie 1episodes 2003–2005 Radio Free Roscoe Lily "Shady Lane" Randall Series regular; 52 episodes 2004 Real Access Herself Episode: "Blonde Ambition" 2005 More Sex & the Single Mom Carol Ann TV Movie 2006 Booky Makes Her Mark Gloria TV Movie 2007 The Tracey Fragments Debbie Dodge Supporting role Grizzly Rage Lauren Findley Main role Naturally, Sadie Jen Guest star 2007–2008 Life with Derek Sally Recurring role; 10 episodes 2008 Degrassi: The Next Generation Natasha Season 7; 2 episodes Saving God Sherri Butler Supporting role 2009 Family Guy Heidi Montag Guest star ("We Love You, Conrad") 2009–2010 Cashing In Chrissy Eastman Recurring role; 7episodes 2010 My Babysitter's a Vampire Erica TV movie 2011 Rookie Blue Jane Eddie Guest star ("The One That Got Away") 2011–2012 My Babysitter's a Vampire Erica Series regular; 26 episodes 2012 The L.A. Complex Katee Recurring role; 4 episodes 2012 S is for Bird Snack Bar Girl Short 2013 The Good Witch's Destiny Helen TV Movie 2013 Satisfaction Taylor TV Series; episode:"Mo Money, Mo Problems" 2014 Lost Girl Dominique TV Series; Season 4 episode 10 Singlesedit Year Single 2012 "Footprints on the Moon" Activismedit In 2011, Todd appeared at the Party for Freedom at York University in Toronto, Ontario, Canada which launched the Alliance Against Modern Slavery, a nonprofit organization seeking to combat human trafficking through partnerships, education, and research. At this event, Todd was joined by Glendene Grant, human trafficking victim Jessie Foster's mother; Kevin Bales, co-founder and president of Free the Slaves; Roger Cram of Hiram College; Janelle Belgrave of Samba Elégua Drummers and Peace Concept; Natasha Falle, a survivor of human trafficking; and Jeff Gunn, a guitarist.4 Referencesedit 1.^ Jump up to: a b "PopGurls Interview: Radio Free Roscoe's Kate Todd". July 13, 2004. Archived from the original on October 21, 2011. "Kate Todd, 16, portrays Radio Free Roscoe's girl in the middle." 2.Jump up ^ Todd, Kate (December 12, 2011). "Tweet 146171379673346048". Twitter. Retrieved December 12, 2011. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d Kate Todd's bio info from her blog 4.Jump up ^ "York U grad students launch Alliance Against Modern Slavery". Exchange Magazine. January 26, 2011. Retrieved July 20, 2013. External linksedit Official website Kate Todd on Facebook Kate Todd at the Internet Movie Database Categories: 1987 births Actresses from Ontario Canadian child actresses Canadian female singers Canadian female models Canadian television actresses Living people Musicians from Ontario Canadian voice actresses Category:Kate Todd Category:My Babysister's A Vampire/Legends Category:My Babysister's A Vampire/Crew Members Category:The L.A. Complex/Crew Members Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation/Crew members Category:Family Guy/Crew members Category:Satisfaction (2013)/Crew members Category:Lost Girl/Crew members Category:Babes